


New Year's Eve Party

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU where Raven has a New Year's Eve party and Monty has a huge crush on Jasper</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve Party

As usual, Monty was staring at Jasper from across the room. They had been invited to Raven’s party for New Year’s Eve, and since they were both good friends of hers, they weren’t going to turn down the invitation. Music was blaring as Octavia walked up to Monty.

            “Hey! Have you seen Lincoln?” She yelled over the noise while slurring her words slightly. Monty recalled seeing her drink a can or two of beer earlier, but figured if she could still talk and walk just fine, she wasn’t too drunk yet. He knew if she was then somebody would tell Bellamy, and then those two would both be gone within seconds. Monty didn’t mind too much, but he had made a bet with a few people that those two would kiss at midnight, and he didn’t want to lose his money, so he needed them both to still be there at midnight.

            “Here, I’ll take you to him,” Monty sighed while standing up. He grabbed one of her arms lightly and took her into Raven’s bedroom, where the people that weren’t drinking or dancing were currently hanging out and playing board games. “Okay, there he is, have fun!”

            “Thanks, Monty,” she replied before going to go sit in Lincoln’s lap. Monty shut the door quietly as he left the room and went back into the basement of the house to go sit back down and listen to the music. He tapped his foot to the beat while keeping an eye on Jasper, wishing he could just work up the courage to finally kiss him. He frowned when he saw him starting up a conversation with Maya, who Jasper currently had a huge crush on. As much as he wanted his friend to be happy, Monty just wished that he would be the one to make Jasper happy. Monty took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and the screen lit up saying that it was 11:45. _Is it seriously that close to midnight?_ He slid his phone into his back pocket again and stood up to go talk to anybody who would listen. Monty found Miller sitting down on the other side of the room, and figured that he would at least listen, even if he didn’t give any advice.

            “Hey, Miller,” Monty said as he sat down next to him. Miller gave him a small grin and responded with a “hey.”

            “Okay, I know this is random, but I really just need to talk to somebody about something, okay?”

            “Whatever, just go for it. I probably won’t even remember what we’re talking about come tomorrow morning.”

            “Perfect. So, I have this huge crush on Jasper, but he never seems to notice me in that way, you know? But I really just want to kiss him at midnight, but I know that he most likely has a crush on Maya. I’m thinking this could be my only chance though, and I could even pass it off as just me being drunk tomorrow and I don’t know what to do,” Monty rambled. Miller nodded his head, trying to pay as much attention as he could despite being drunk.

            “Just go for it,” He replied as he started to fall asleep on Monty’s shoulder. Monty let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes as he stood up to go grab some chips to snack on. He checked his phone again, and started to worry when he realized he only had ten minutes until midnight, which would either be the most memorable moment ever, or the moment he would feel heartbroken for months depending on how it went. Either way he knew he was going to get something good out of the night though, considering Clarke and Bellamy had been staring at each other for the last half hour now. _I’m going to be rich as hell tomorrow morning._ He took a deep breath and decided to spend another five minutes just sitting down, waiting for the right moment. Once it was down to two minutes before midnight he stood up and walked around, making sure he had found Jasper. Luckily he realized that he wasn’t talking to Maya, only Raven. However, Raven had a boyfriend, so he didn’t really care that those two were talking. It was almost the most normal thing that was happening at the party. He glanced around to see just how close Clarke and Bellamy were, and he saw them already kissing. _Well, looks like I’m definitely winning that bet. Seriously though, who would even bet against that?_ As people started shouting out the countdown, starting at the number thirty, Monty nervously walked over to Jasper, shooing Raven away frantically. Raven smirked and gave them a wink as she ran off to go find Wick.

            “Uh, hey, Jasper,” Monty mumbled as his palms started to sweat.

            “Oh hey, Monty,” he replied. Monty could hear people shouting out the number fifteen in the background, and knew that it was about to be now or never. For the next ten seconds Monty looked at the ground. As the countdown hit five he looked back up and into Jasper’s eyes, taking another deep breath before leaning into kiss him. He heard people cheering around him as it hit midnight, and he pulled away from the kiss to see Jasper smiling. Monty was about to say something when Jasper initiated another kiss, wrapping his arms around Monty’s waist. Monty grinned into the kiss and started running his fingers through Jasper’s hair. The kiss was slow and sweet, and he didn’t want it to stop. After another few seconds, they both pulled apart to catch their breath.

            “I, uh, didn’t think you actually liked me back,” Monty admitted.

            “I thought the same about you,” Jasper responded. They both smiled at each other, and Jasper wrapped his arm around Monty’s shoulder as they went to go sit back down.

            “Hey uh, happy New Year’s,” Monty said.

            “You too, Monty, you too.”


End file.
